postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Kournikova
|term_start2 = September 1, 2010 |predecessor2 = Alexei Belikov |order3 = Chairwoman of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation |predecessor3 = Adrik Ivanov |term_start3 = April 13th, 2008 |order4 = President of the Russian Federation |predecessor4 = Alexei Belikov |successor4 = Office Dissolved |term_start4 = February 10, 2013 |term_end4 = February 16, 2013 |order5 = Chairwoman of the Government of the Russian Federation |president5 = Alexei Belikov''(Herself from February 10 to February 16, 2013)'' |predecessor5 = Alexei Belikov |successor5 = Office Dissolved |term_start5 = September 1, 2010 |term_end5 = February 16, 2013 |birth_date = May 1st, 1984(Age: ) |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Russian |constituency = |party = Communist Party of the Russian Federation |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |issue = |residence = |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = Sigkournikova2.png |website = |footnotes = }} Anna Kournikova (born May 1st, 1984) is the current High Chancellor of Russia and Chairwoman of the Communist Party. Her interim appointment to this office following the Belikov assassination was confirmed and made permanent following the 2013 elections. History Early Life Anna was born long after the height of the Soviet Union, by the time she was old enough to remember the Berlin Wall was about to fall. Her father, Alexei Kournikov, was an influential politician and her mother, Stella Baranova, a nurse in a local hospital. In her first 5 years she grew up in a very protected environment together with her sisters Alexandra and Anastasia. This would turn radically when in 1989 her parents died in a traffic accident and the three sisters were put into the Russian foster care system. The inheritance of their parents still a decade away. Anna would see her sisters torn away from her as they were picked one for one by visiting families. If it hadn't been for the protection and attention of one of the women working in the orphanage her life could have never made the turn it eventually did. As she worked her way through schools it was clear she was very intelligent for her age. By the time she was ready for university she was fluent in various languages and had developed an interest in the social sciences. Before going to university however she would spend a year in the Russian Army to defend her country. Following that she majored in Public Administration at the Moscow State University. Early Political Career Following her graduation from the Moscow State University she got involved with local politics for the Communist Party of the Russian Federation, the choice of political party had been highly motivated by her rough childhood even though by now she had inherited a significant fortune. Higher ups in the party had soon discovered her and she would advance up in the party relatively quickly. It was at this stage that she reunited with her sisters after well over a decade of being apart. The time of a relatively minor role in politics ended as she was made Chairwoman of the Communist Party in early 2008. Chairwoman of the Communist Party With her new role as the effective leader of the Communist Party she had the power to truly spread her opinion on matters. Fueled by anger over Russian military defeats and the pathetic internal system her speeches rallied many to her cause. As the years advanced her support only grew, suddenly Anna Kournikova had become the daughter every Russian family wanted, the savior of the Russian Federation. This showed in the Communist Party almost becoming the largest party in the country and no longer one that could be ignored by the conservative status quo. While seats did not reflect it her personal approval rating stayed consistently above 90%. Prime Minister As the Communists could by now no longer be ignored Belikov's United Russia had to join forces with the Communists and Anna became Prime Minister of Russia. As soon as she entered office she began programs to improve the state of the Russian foster care and in general improve on the social policies. She specifically became known for her strong defense of minority groups and her zero tolerance policy on violence against minorities which was one of the only times these groups gained protection in Russian history. Her term as Prime Minister would end on February 10th, 2013 with the terrorist attack against the presidential jet and the death of President Belikov as a result. After Belikov's Assassination With the February 10th Attack killing the president and other key officials she was pushed into a presidential position while the country was in an anarchic state. Using emergency powers she pushed the Russian Armed Forces into key positions to maintain law and order and to assure proper governance throughout the Russian Federation. These efforts were generally succesful as the following week went without significant incidents. Almost a week later she authorized the arrest of around 4,000 people suspected of crimes varying from corruption to treason and conspiracy. On the same day a new constitution was also proposed. High Chancellor of the Russian Federation Following the Belikov assassination and acting under emergency powers a new constitution was written and approved by the people of Russia. This new constitution would see the Federation transformed to a more transparent and free state and established a system of government immune to many of the downsides of democracies and republics. In line with the new constitution and the massive popular support Kournikova was made High Chancellor of the Russian Federation. The following months saw a complete transformation of Russia, a process that is still ongoing. Politics Like many in her party Anna has highly leftist opinions on most matters, but unlike the average Communist Party member she does not see the merits in a violent revolution or even a people's revolution. Throughout her career she has let ancient philosophers as and statesmen as where to preserve democratic thoughts and ideals the masses can not be trusted with full power. Furthermore she sees violent revolution as the prelude to tyranny. Policies Minorities Kournikova is famous for her strong defense of minorities in both word and reality, she has made it key that all residing within the Russian Federation are equal and that any discrimination based on race, gender, ethnicity, social status, etc. is unacceptable. Her terms in public office have seen many laws passed to this extent and has seen those who use violence against minorities punished heavily. Children Much like the policies regarding minorities the rights of the child have made Kournikova famous, having been an orphan herself she knows the difficulties a child in Russia faced. Her terms in office have seen the state of the Russian foster care system improved significantly and enforcement of the to be absolute within the Russian Federation. Economy Kournikova believes in heavy state regulation of the economy and state ownership in vital industries as power and infrastructure but also sees the merits of letting the market run its course wherever deemed suitable. A general outline in this is that if the market can operate an industry more efficient than the government while not compromising on quality or affordability it should do this. Furthermore Kournikova believes in supporting vital industries if they prove to fall. Taxes Kournikova believes that higher wealth should exponentially increase responsibility for the financing of the State, as such those who earn more should be made to pay higher taxes so those who have less can be shielded from ending up even worse. Industry Kournikova believes that Russia needs to grow its industry but do this in a clean and sustainable way as to ensure the industry can remain operational for generations to come. Energy While Kournikova would like to see alternatives to nuclear energy she considers it to be the lesser evil until green power has reached a level where it can take over. While she does not favor mass implementation of green energy systems at this time she does favor public funding. Arctic Kournikova supports the and sees the North Pole as being part of the Russian Federation under international law. Further she intends to continue military operations to guard these areas from foreign influences. Environment Kournikova is a strong believer in environmental protection and believes in the principles of common but differentiated responsibility, in line with this she believes Russia has an important role in fighting pollution but she also sees Russia can not be in this alone and believes the post-USA American nationstates and other major states as China and India need to do their part. Kournikova has seen legislation pass that further protected endangered animals within the Russian Federation and has internationally promoted such protection. Religion While Kournikova is Russian Orthodox herself she believes in full religious freedoms provided these freedoms do not affect the rights and freedoms of others. She also believes that the State ultimately stands above religion. Military While Kournikova is a pacifist at heart she realizes the need for military in this time and age, in line with this she favors modernizing the Russian Armed Forces, in this weapons industries receive significant state support for the further development of weapons to be used. Kournikova also sees the military as a reflection of society, as such she seeks to have minorities and women represented in the Russian Armed Forces properly. In line with these ideals she has fought chronic issues affecting the military such as racism and sexism. International Her ideals of pacifism can be seen in her international positions, on most conflicts she favors seeking diplomacy before resorting to the use of force. She also believes that Russia has a responsibility to the world in its superpower state, as such she feels proportional action is required to ensure the rights of humanity. Europe Kournikova believes Europe is culturally very similar to Russia and that its states best fit Russian ideals, in this she sees such states as Sweden as natural allies of the Russian state. Her interactions with Europe can be best described as warm. Post-Soviet Nationstates Kournikova believes that Russia has an unique responsibility to the former Soviet states and to protect their interests, this has led to for example the Code of Conduct being signed between Russia and the Eurasian Federation. Her interactions with such countries as Kazakhstan have also led to said country strongly considering membership in the . Asia While not nearly as similar culturally as Europe Kournikova believes Asia will always remain close to Russia, in this she strongly favors continued good relations with China and Mongolia. Her position on for example Japan can be best described as mixed and the same counts for other East-Asian states as South Korea. Post-USA Nationstates Kournikova believes in interactions with the states in the former USA but does not see a specific need to focus on this region beyond the already existing efforts. Public Image Kournikova is generally liked both domestically and internationally, her fight for the rights of children and minorities have gained the respect of minority groups within Russia and such international bodies as Amnesty International and the United Nations. Further her opposition to military operations has gained respect from many Russians and the world at large. In polls she consistently has an approval rating of higher than 90%, even while her party ranks a lot lower. There of course are also critics, these can mostly be found in the far-right of the political spectrum. They attack her on what they believe to be the destruction of Russian values and culture to serve the interests of illegal immigrants and foreign governments. Some have even gone as far as to accuse her of treason. Speeches Kournikova is known for being well versed and quick to respond to difficult situations. Her most famous speech to date is the one she made in the Moscow City Duma to obtain more public funding for orphanages located throughout the city. Strategically using orphans and citing her own experiences she got a near-unanimous vote supporting further funding. Another speech for which she is highly praised was made only minutes after the February 10th Attack. Without any preparation she promised action to be taken against those responsible while at the same time respecting the death. Kournikovisms Kournikova is known for several statements that have become known as Kournikovisms in general media. Democracy without intelligence is not possible, only an educated population can hope to truly form a democracy. In an address to the Communist Party. And because in our time, you can build a bomb in your country and bring it to my country, what goes on in your country is very much my business. In an address to the Communist Party defending a proactive approach on international human rights. Mothers are standing in front of tanks. And we're supporting the tanks. In a statement against Belikov's move to support Syria. It will be long and arduous. But I promise you one thing. On the memory of those who died today, we shall find our purpose. In a speech following the February 10th Attack in which she referred to a general fear of civil war. I'm sorry, but some of my staff has been waiting and they haven't had the chance to bother me for a couple hours. In a meeting with the Chinese Ambassador following a staff member approaching her about an administrative issue. Recognitions *In September 2012, France's president awarded Anna Kournikova the Grand-Croix (Grand Cross) of the , the highest French decoration, to celebrate her contribution to the friendship between the two countries. This decoration is usually awarded to the heads of state considered very close to France. *In 2010, Kournikova was named . *On 12 February 2009 awarded Kournikova the King Abdul Aziz Award, Saudi Arabia's top civilian decoration. *On 10 September 2010 President awarded Kournikova the , the UAE's top civil decoration. *In December 2009 Kournikova was named by , an influential and respected Russian business weekly. *In February 2011 parliament named a peak in mountains . *On 15 November 2011 the International Peace Research Center awarded the to Kournikova, citing as reason Kournikova's opposition to in 2011. *In 2012, the awarded Kournikova an honorary doctorate. Personal Life Making the rise to president before she was 29 has left Kournikova with barely any time to build relations. While highly secretive about her personal life she was unable to hide a brief but intense relationship with a fellow Communist politician before she became Prime Minister. It is rumored that she has close friendships with several key politicians and military generals such as General Zhukov and his wife. Sisters With her sisters remaining her only family left she maintains close relations there, often making time to visit them. Her elder sister Alexandra is a neurosurgeon while her younger sister Anastasia has just graduated in International Economics. Category:Russian Federation Category:People